


Duplicity

by tafih



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafih/pseuds/tafih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets. Bonds. Deceit. Convictions. Redemption.  Love. Life – all in utter duplicity. </p>
<p>Korra and Asami struggle to keep their relationship secret in a world of convention. Mako and Bolin struggle with the repercussions of a past sin in their attempts for absolution. Republic City struggles against a newly formed threat in the age of rebuilding. Post-Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was trying to figure out who could possibly snag Mako with glorious Korrasami being canon and I thought it’d be funny if he got entangled with a female mob boss who just laughs at him incessantly. So what follows is a little serious, a little romantic, a little comedic – just a little bit of everything. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Halves of a whole dilemma_

Asami sighs as she steps out of her washroom draped in a kimono robe, her hair drips with perfumed water. As she wraps her dark damp locks up in a towel, she jokes, “The Spirit World was lovely but gosh, do I miss plumbing.”

She walks towards her bed in the apartment connected to her office where she typically spends her nights since business tends to pile up and her mansion is too full and too far. Besides, now she has a place to be with Korra whenever they want.

So Asami is delighted for the chances when she gets to sit next to her girlfriend on her own bed, which she does now. But then she notices how the Avatar looks pensive and even more so, distraught.

“What’s wrong?”

Korra just looks up at her, solemnly. “What if no one accepts us?”

“…” Asami now shares in the melancholy. “Korra,” she whispers.

“I don’t know if I could take that,” Korra laments into her hands, “If everyone we know and love can’t accept that we’re together…” she pauses, “That’d ruin me.”

“Korra,” Asami takes her hand and holds it to her chilled cheek. “I told you before that there would be consequences to us being together.”

“I know but I think it finally hit me just now. Now that we’re back in Republic City.”

“There are going to be people who will be shocked but I know that they’ll still love us.”

“It still frightens me,” she sighs, stroking Asami’s petite face then reeling her in to kiss her. “I don’t want anyone to reject the only thing that has made me this happy.”

Asami smiles then returns the kiss. “ _I_ make you this happy?” She tucks a lock of thick brown hair behind Korra’s ear.

The Avatar blushes furiously. “I am not answering that.” 

Asami chuckles, pecks Korra’s cheek, then stands, tousling the towel about to dry her hair. “Let me finish up and we can go to bed.”

Korra nods and crawls under the crimson silk duvet. Asami ventures in besides her a moment later after she dims the lights. As Asami nestles into the pillows, Korra takes the chance to nestle into Asami’s shoulder, snuggling into the crevice beneath the collarbone and inhaling in her scent.

“Do you think we should keep us a secret?” Asami asks while she wraps her free arm around Korra’s frame.

“I think that might be best. At least for now. I don’t foresee a lot of people being too thrilled.”

“How about Mako and Bolin? Don’t you feel like they deserve to know?”

“Yeah, but then Bolin would tell Opal and Mako would tell Wu…and well.”

“Hmmm, good point,” Asami pecks Korra’s forehead.

Korra groans, “Why is this so complicated?” Her fingers trail down Asami’s silk robe as it blankets across her curves.

“Don’t let it stress you out too much. We’ll figure something out. We always do,” Asami offers an encouraging smile and Korra responds in kind. The Avatar loves how Asami’s voice softens to a winsome carol or chant when they share the same space. Asami loves how the typically strong-willed Korra melts into her when they lie together in bed.

So they lie there for a long moment as their breaths, beats, and bodies align.

“My head’s not too heavy, is it?” Korra asks, eyeing Asami’s thin and toned arm beneath her.

“I like you right here. No worries,” she replies breathily.

“Then do you mind if we stay like this?”

“Not at all.”

 


	2. Masked Halves

**Chapter 2:** _Masked Halves_

Asami grumbles internally a she sits on a grey embroidered cushion, handcuffed and gagged.

She should have known better.

The day she returned from her joint vacation with Korra, President Raiko commissioned her to meet with several subcontractors to plan the expansion of Republic City. But after walking into the conference room of City Hall – which miraculously remained intact, Asami was ambushed, knocked out then whisked away by several trained mercenaries.

She should have brought her Equalist glove is what she grumbles to herself.

Her prison was a large and rectangular tent made of elegant sable curtains frosted in gold lining. The entrance is to her left and a dividing curtain to her right. An opening – more likely, a window, before her displays a grand landscape view of foliage, the crisp blue sea, and the shoreline south of the city, which Asami finds strange. They must be on an island, she figures, but there aren't any islands off those shores.

She was forcibly seated at a low mahogany table, with her arms and hands cuffed to the stone floor behind her with reinforced steel bonds. She wouldn't be able to pry her way out of these. Still, she constantly schemes, trying to figure out how to get out and how to get information. She notes a decorated broad sword on display to the far right that could be useful.

Two men - cloaked in black stealth uniforms - rush into the room from the opening and approach her. She glowers at them and when they seize her, she tries to whip around to obstruct them.

"Uncuff me this instant," she orders as soon as they manage to remove the gag leaves her lips.

"Miss Sato, please. There is no need to shout or upset yourself. You are my guest," a bodiless voice resounds from the shadows engulfing the entrance. The lackeys are gestured away and they exit with a low bow.

"You would hold a  _guest_ in chains?" Asami scoffs, glaring towards the source of the voice, trying to discern the figure.

"The thing is, Miss Sato, I make it a priority to have full awareness of my surroundings and whatever conditions may be involved."

The voice obviously belongs to a female. It is low and sultry, almost patronizing in its meter. But the mysterious woman has yet to disclose herself to Asami.

" _You_ , for instance, are one of those conditions. I am fully away of your superior hand-to-hand combat, your astounding intellect, your years of working with the Avatar – if I let such a competent  _guest_  like you out of those handcuffs, I know for certain you won't be my guest any longer."

The owner of the voice then steps out into the light.

Asami narrows her gaze. It is a woman, tall and proud – with a black and grey mask that concealed the right side of her face. But the mask failed to conceal the augustness that exudes from her visible half of her features – full smirking lips, a sharp nose, and one large cat-like eye that burns brown – all framed by shoulder-length wispy copper tresses.

A fierce woman like Kuvira, Asami notes to herself.

Formidable and form fitting robes - black as night - flutter about while the woman strides over to Asami. The hostess then gives her a curt bow with a dignified smile, half hidden by the mask.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Sato."

"And who may you be?"

"You may call me  _Ashura."_

* * *

Korra paces around Raiko's office, her building fury almost spilling out of her in the form of steam.

"Why hasn't anyone found her? It's almost been a whole day," she seethes.

"Avatar Korra, Chief Beifong is figuring that out as we speak but you have to agree that we didn't have much to go off of," President Raiko placidly states in a way that ticks Korra off even more.

"So Asami just disappears without a trace and  _none_ of you can find her?" Korra accuses, glaring menacingly at the men in the room - which include Tenzin, Mako and Prince Wu.

They all stand apprehensively, their feet digging into the carpet, as Korra fumes.

" _I_  can't even find her by focusing on her energy. Don't you know what that means? Someone is holding her – someone who is powerful enough to keep me from sensing her energy," she motions out with an assertive arm.

"She might be in the Spirit World," Tenzin notes.

"I would have  ** _sensed_**  it."

"Well, what if I bring Jinora and-,"

"Tenzin – if  _I_ can't sense her I doubt that Jinora could either."

"Then we just need to wait until the conventional methods find her," Mako interrupts, stepping out and taking hold of Korra's shoulder. He gazes sympathetically at her and asserts, "We'll find Asami, I promise."

"There's  _absolutely_  nothing to get your pretty little head worried about, Avatar Korra," Wu wistfully comments, gesticulating broadly.

In response to that, Korra glares out into the distance and shakes her head. "If none of you care enough to do anything about her to do something, then I will."

She stalks out of the office and down the hall, anger in her stride.

"Korra!" Mako calls after her, finally catching her hand a few feet from the main doors of the City Hall foyer. "Why are you blaming everyone? We all want Asami to be safe. You know I care about her wellbeing just as much as you do," he insists as he grasps her arm with his other hand.

She tears away from him.

"No, you don't! You never did."

He balks; his body grows tensely lax. "What do you mean?"

Korra rejoins, "You never treated her with any care or respect – even when you dated her."

Mako's stomach flares in defensive anger. "Oh, I'm sorry if I decided to reciprocate your affections  _four_ years ago," he retorts acerbically with the only words that formed through his chilling ire.

He knows it was immature of him but he couldn't believe what she just accused him of.

"No! It's not that," Korra is about to shout back. But then the Avatar recoils to her newly developed persona of subdued calm.

Asami is  _hers_. And someone took her. But that doesn't justify being angry at Mako.

Korra sighs, her eyes flitting about as she finds the words, "I'm sorry. I just- I know that I'm being irrational but I can't help but worry. I didn't mean to lash out."

Mako pauses, digesting her apology. His vexation heaves in him then drains in a sigh.

He submits, "You're right, though."

Korra looks up at him; her gaze is ridden with anxiety. "No, Mako, I'm not. You-,"

"Korra," he takes her shoulder. His eyes are tender. "I treated Asami terribly in the past and I never apologized enough to her for that. Despite everything she's done for me. I know I do that. Take people in my life for granted. I'm working on it," he ends with a wistful smile.

Korra tries to interject at various points but he seems resolved enough for her to keep silent until he finishes.

"There you are," Lin suddenly runs down the corridor. "The station just got a wire. We know who has Asami."

Relief resounds in Korra.

"Who?" Mako asks pensively.

"A group who's calling themselves The  _Devas_. They apparently have some connection with O-Yuki." At this, Mako jolts slightly - an action that Korra catches but chooses to say nothing as Beifong continues.

"Who's O-Yuki?" the Avatar still asks.

Lin places her hands on her hips. "O-Yuki is a power broker who apparently has claim in almost every major city in the world. She took over the City's underworld during the time between Yakone and Amon. Nothing happens without her knowing. There are even rumors that she has Raiko under her thumb."

"How come I never heard about her?" Korra inquires.

"Too underground. No one even knows if she's even still alive. Besides, other than that, we don't know anything about the  _Devas_ except that they have Asami – we tried to trace the signal but it's coming from a source we couldn't detect in time. And there's a catch."

Korra hates that reality is rapidly dispelling the relief that just filled her. "What is it?"

"They want Raiko to stop all construction plans."

* * *

President Raiko returns to his home late that night, thoroughly stressed about the situation he has been put in.  _Everyone_  – the public, the police, Tenzin and the Avatar – everyone is hounding him to make a decision about his plans to expand the city. But with Asami Sato kidnapped and Varrick on his honeymoon, there is no way to move forward. There is hardly enough financial backing for any of the projects since most tax money is going straight into refugee provisions. He tried calling some subcontractors to work pro bono but everything ran cold, even his most secret and least-pulled strings.

His wife already snores away her slumber upon their bed as he deftly changes into his pajamas, sighing as he goes through the routine. Then, suddenly, a firm arm and a knife appear from behind. The blade pinches the skin of his neck as it goes taut while he gulps.

His attacker then leads Raiko quietly out of his bedroom, shuffling in his slippers, into his study at the other end of his home. Then the blade disappears and the assailant unceremoniously pushes him down at his desk.

Raiko fails about, turning to sit in his chair and see who his visitor is.

"I apologize, President Raiko," Ashura warbles as she takes a seat across from him in a comfortable leather sofa to the side of the study. "I do not typically operate with such flippancy – you know this – but the situation calls for some underhandedness, I daresay." She crosses her legs and places her hands upon the knee.

Raiko is disheveled but he attempts to remain calm considering that his wife is mere meters away.

"Miss O-Ren," he manages to mutter, then clears his throat. "I can assume that the kidnapping of Asami Sato under the guise of the  _Devas_  – was it? That was your doing?"

"Of course. You really should cultivate the habit of  _thinking_ perhaps a little more comprehensively. It'll do you much good. My people got her out of the city with absolutely no trouble at all. But no worries, she will be returned to you soon enough."

Raiko simmers. "Is your mother asking you to interfere with my plans for expansion?"

"No. My mother lost all interest in Republic City ages ago. With the rise of Kuvira, she needed to focus her attentions on the closely monitored Earth Empire. Our assets there were in need of some …convincing."

O-Ren utters each word with astounding confidence and articulation. Raiko always admired the girl's eloquence if nothing else but he wonders why she suddenly wears a mask.

She goes on, "But I consider Republic City to be my hometown. Its preservation is a concern if not a priority of mine. But there other things of greater concern and one in particular will be your concern too."

"And what is this?"

"A group is developing a weapon that will change the course of history and of warfare completely. Kuvira's mecha-giant was incredible, yes, but this new weapon can be wielded by anyone and everyone. Inexperienced children could fire this weapon against the most skilled bender in the world or even the Avatar herself and incur a fatal wound."

"What is this weapon?"

"A firearm of sorts but I will not divulge anything more than that."

"What?! You just said that the introduction of this weapon could have serious consequences!"

"I know. But as I said before, I have a greater concern. So in exchange for any further information, I want you to deliver Mako to me."

"…?" Raiko's mouth is open and his expression aghast.

"I have my reasons and I already informed Miss Sato of my desire as well. And I can safely assume that she will pass that on to the young detective in question once I return her. So everything is in motion and once Mako is with me then I will give you information concerning this new weapon."

"Why didn't you just go after him in the first place? Why go through all this trouble with Asami Sato and then me if you just wanted him?"

"I simply want the detective to settle a personal matter and I went through all of this  _trouble_ because the plans for expansion  **needed** to stop. Temporarily, of course, and the only way to ensure that is to pull Miss Sato out of the equation."

"Why would expansion need to stop?"

"Because if the expansion stops so does their reason for constructing hundreds of this weapon."

"I'm confused."

"You usually are. The first step to mending your personal insufficiencies is admitting them."

"No. I – hrrr," Raiko massages the corners of his eyes as he groans. "What does the expansion of the City have anything to do with weapons manufacturing?"

"I thought this would be fairly obvious," Ashura sighs, draping her arm over the back of the sofa. "Territory, President Raiko, is the main reason why Republic City Triads wage war against each other. Did you think the installation of a new Spirit Portal and the disappearance of a quarter of downtown would make crime just disappear? The issue of expansion leads to an issue of territory. Petty gangs and minor triads won't think this far ahead but there are key players who are and they are the ones wondering whether or not to employ this new weapon at all."

"So what do we do? The city needs to expand."

"I agree but this weapon dilemma needs to be dealt with  _wisely_. So I am willing to offer my services to guide your decisions or to ward off possible messy Triad scuffles for the simple condition of giving Mako over to me. So how does two days from now sound? Noon at your office?"

Raiko exhales deeply.

A beat.

He nods begrudgingly, rubbing his temples in agony. "Send your mother my regards," he states with mustered control and watches O-Ren as she bows then walks out of his office and out of his house seemingly without qualm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Obviously, the weapon in question is the pistol. Considering that evolution of weaponry in the Avatar world I always wondered what it would look like if guns were introduced. So basically, this story is also a narrative discourse on those possibilities.
> 
> It's a lot of introductory stuff now but I promise more cute Korrasami to come!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Ten Questions and Eleven Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is pretty long and unfortunately, no direct Korrasami but I promise there will be in the next chapter. Just got to get all of this prelim stuff out of the way. I'm just so glad people actually read this and find it even somewhat interesting. Seriously, thank you. You guys are the best!

**Chapter 3:** _Ten questions and eleven answers_

As dawn breaks, O-Ren Ashura hums to herself as she steers a motorboat a few hundred kilometers southwest of Yue Bay and across the Mo Ce Sea.

When she reaches the bluffed shores of her island within the next hour, she secures her boat to a firm root then hops out to make her way up the cliffs and through the trees, passing bush and branch. As she walks, she slips out of her black upper robe then flings it and her sash over her arm, leaving her torso covered by a simple long tunic.

"O-Ren's here!" someone yells in the distance.

A small crowd starts to form as she makes her way up a path to a circle of tents, fire pits, and wooden lean-tos.

"Auntie Ren!" a girl calls out excitedly, waving with one arm and pulling a timid and tired Asami Sato with the other. "I showed Miss Asami around like you told me to. She even made me this necklace!" the girl shows off the choker made of twine and flower buds around her thin neck.

Ashura bends down slightly to admire it, smiling. "Wow, Lien, it's beautiful. Did you thank Miss Sato?"

The girl looks horrified, turns around quickly and shouts to Asami, "Thank you!"

Asami looks flustered, "It's alright, Lien. It was fun." She hesitantly pats the girl on the head.

"Wen!" a small boy whips past Asami's knee, bounding toward Ashura on his tiny legs then trips and falls face-down into the dirt.

Asami flinches in horror.

"Jae!" O-Ren shouts worriedly, rushing to the little boy. "Oh, honey, are you alright?" She heaves his small body upright and starts dusting off his clothes.

He nods as tears start brimming, rubbing his forehead tender and resisting the urge to tear-bend with an obstinately long-suffering pout.

"Oh, it's ok. I've got you," O-Ren sings soothingly, lifting him up into her arms. He timidly throws his arms around her and grips the collars of her robes tightly with his small chubby fingers.

"Jae-woo always cries," Lien pouts, putting her hands on her hips. "You should be more strict with him, Auntie Ren."

O-Ren scoffs and tousles Lien's hair. "Who's teaching you to be this sassy at this age?"

"I'm already seven! And  _you_  said I'm a lady and that ladies should always speak their minds if they're right."

"That  _is_ true. I did say that. But everyone should be kind. Especially to people who are hurt." O-Ren sets the little Jae down but he insistently clings onto her robes, his eyes still wet. "Jae, Auntie Ren needs to talk to Miss Asami now so can you be a big boy and go with Lien to get everyone ready for breakfast?"

He nods reluctantly, finally releasing Ashura, then he and Lien walk off hand-in-hand.

Ashura chuckles and turns to the Sato, who just stands there awkwardly. "I see my guards did a good job in keeping you here."

"I don't really know what to do around kids," Asami mutters.

"I can tell," she laughs.

Before Asami could retort, a woman of dark complexion and unruly hair approaches them. "O-Ren! Baraz just told me you got back."

"Just now. Thanks for keeping an eye on things, Ahnah. How did everyone fare last night, especially our special guest?"

"Fine. Jae was a bit fussy when he found out you weren't here but he conked out soon enough. We also got Miss Sato-mobile here a little tipsy after dinner. Should've seen it." Ahnah mentions after a short chuckle at the expense of Asami who purses her lips.

At this, O-Ren raises her visible eyebrow then smiles, "So what's for breakfast?"

"Just some jook and clams the divers found yesterday. We're going to need to get some new supplies soon," Ahnah reports.

Ashura sighs and places her hands on her hips, her robes draping from the crook of her elbow like a short curtain. "I think it's time."

"Time for what?"

Ashura clicks her tongue. "To leave the island."

* * *

After breakfast, which took place around a muted bonfire in the middle of the encampment, Ashura stood and called for everyone's attention behind the floating flickers of ash. "Today, we are leaving the island," she announces, which garners some rustling, some whispers and some shock.

Their leader raises her hand and the chatter dies. "The age of the Earth Empire has ended. Kuvira has been brought to justice nearly a month ago. We cannot endanger the sanctity of this place any longer. The children will stay in Republic City under the care of the Air Nation unless you have formed a bond with one and if wish to take them somewhere else, I will allow it."

One of the infants start whimpering in her mother's arms and another child begins to fuss. All the adults remain silent, thrust into pondering.

"So are we to be refugees for the rest of our lives? We were about to make our livelihoods here. With  _you_." Ahnah retorts from her place behind a large tub of dirty soap water and stained dishes.

"I know I sprung this upon you but the island will be approaching the Air Temple within the next four hours. Some of my people will arrive in boats by five o'clock to take us to the Temple. From there, I will do whatever I can to make sure that you will be housed and fed no matter where you choose to go. I hope you trust me to continue to protect you in the best way I can."

She turns directly to Ahnah, who sulks conspicuously. " _But_ , that means not being with me any longer. I love you all and it would be my greatest wish to deepen the bonds we have made together but the next few weeks are going to be filled with many dangers for those who associate with me. There are powerful and corrupt men trying to take advantage of Republic City and I need to deal with them before President Raiko begins to expand and rebuild."

"Why should you?" Asami queries. She is leaning against a nearby tree with her arms crossed about her chest and a sardonic and baiting expression upon her visage. "If these  _men_  are such a threat wouldn't you –  _you know –_ ask the Avatar to take care of them?"

"Trust me, I want to," O-Ren says in a tender and embittered quality that surprises Asami.

Ashura goes on, turning her gaze back to the group. "But they are  _my_ enemies and they are men that will stop at nothing until I am under their control. I cannot risk the Avatar's life or any of yours in the crossfire."

By this point, all the children had lost interest and either sauntered outside the encampment on their own or were taken a ways away.

Baraz – a firebender that reminds Asami vaguely of Mako if grew his hair and never groomed it – steps up from besides Ahnah. Drying his soapy hands on his pants, he asks, "Why didn't you warn us earlier? We wouldn't be half as upset as we are if you did."

"I know. That is my fault. I was still deciding whether to keep you all here while I took care of my issues but-,"

"Don't you think we should've been a part of that decision?" Ahnah counters.

Asami notes that these two are always the most vocal.

"Again, that was a mistake on my part," O-Ren suddenly descends down into the dirt, dust gathering on her knees, and she bows low to her friends. "I apologize for that. I just don't want any you to get hurt but again, we can no longer impede upon the sanctity of this place. We have exploited the island for too long as it is – myself, much more so."

"We get that," another woman insists, "But it feels like you're throwing us away."

"I am not. I would never-!"

"Then take us with you," Ahnah shouts over her. "Most of us are all competent benders. Stop hiding behind your secrets and tell us what we can do to help you!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't you trust us?"

Ashura sighs. "This is my fight."

"And that's a cliché not worth upholding," Baraz comments. "Ren, you may be an aloof bastard half the time but you helped us, gave us food and home and treated us like family. Let us return the favor."

O-Ren stands slowly from the ground. She looks about the ether of the camp, at the adamant gazes of those around her, even peeking behind to glance at Asami's blasé figure.

"Fine."

* * *

After some debriefings about the move, Ashura takes Asami back to the tent where she was initially held captive. It stood atop of the island mount without much of a path to take them there. Asami has to take extra care that her pants don't snag on small crags or branches as they hoist themselves up rocky ledges.

Fortunately, O-Ren seems to be having just as much trouble as she is – the "terrorist" is out of breath by the time the reach the folds of the tent.

"I hate stairs," Ren huffs and gestures Asami to enter. "Would you like some tea?"

"Umm…sure?"

"Sit down, I'll get it ready. I have oolong and green. I prefer oolong though."

"I'll take oolong too, actually…thanks," Asami responds dubiously, sitting down dubiously and scanning the room – again, dubiously, to check for potential red flags. But other than that decorative sword she noted earlier, nothing seems remotely threatening.

O-Ren hums to herself as she lights some kindling beneath a kettle at a table deep within the confines of the tent, behind the dividing curtain that has now been drawn to one side. Asami notices a long-range two-way radio besides the kettle, the one that Ashura used to request for Raiko to stop construction plans while allowing Asami to overhear.

"So why do you want Mako?" Asami asks finally, propping up her chin by the wrist, leaning over the low mahogany table where she was previously chained to.

Ashura had told Asami of her desire for Mako to be given to her during a period of interrogation and insults (mostly by Asami who was pissed that Ashura had gotten her in the first place).

"It's a long story," O-Ren responds.

"Well,  _I_ obviously have time if you're putting on a pot of tea."

Ashura turns and smiles faux-suspiciously at her  _guest_ , "Has  _the_  Asami Sato really stopped plotting how to escape my sinister clutches?"

"Oh, I still am. I'm just trying to figure you out first."

This is true.

_Ashura_ riles Asami. The young Sato knows she shouldn't feel as comfortable as she is with the masked woman, considering that she's a probable terrorist. Her demonstrated altruism may be an act, Asami supposes, wondering if O-Ren is an actual villain posing as a nice person or a nice person posing as a villain – or both – due to the whole bit of helping orphans and refugees, smiling away all her secrets and teasing out her seeming omniscience.

"I see," Ashura laughs, returning to her tea preparations. "You want to profile me, understand my methods, pinpoint my weaknesses. Then you'll take everything back to your lover to prepare her when I come to exchange you for Mako."

Asami flinches, hurriedly thinking of how to respond to the word:  _lover_ , and the fact that Ashura had said  _her_.

O-Ren simply waits for her answer with another teasing smile. "You and the Avatar are  _involved_ , are you not?"

"Korra is my best friend," Asami asserts, trying to simulate nonchalance.

"I don't doubt that, Miss Sato, but I figured that you two are more than just friends," O-Ren responds smoothly.

Asami glowers, narrowing her eyes into slits that only hold suspicion.  _What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?_

O-Ren hands Asami a steaming cup of oolong tea, which the young inventor takes cagily. "It's not poisoned," she ensures. "I mean, you built that very flattering statue of the Avatar in the middle of the park and went on a vacation together despite the state of the city. Pretty big indicator if I do say so myself."

"How-?"

"I'm an information broker, Miss Sato." Ashura joins her at the table with her own cup. "It's my job to know things – especially about you. Considering how I've always admired you." She takes a sip.

Asami is stunned into silence with hyperbolic shock. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Especially how you handled the downfall of your company. I was in university at the time but I contemplated convincing my mother to invest."

"Why didn't you? I really could have used investors then," she frowns.

"I did," O-Ren retorts, almost defensively. "Well, eventually. Under Bao Media."

"Bao Media was you?"

" _Is_ ," Ren corrects. "Front business but it's still quite respectable. Plus, I'm making decent money off of your stock. I'm not going to drop out now."

Asami scoffs albeit being begrudgingly gratified. "What are you?"

O-Ren just hums for a moment then regards Asami with an expression that could pass off as being warm. "I'm hoping that soon enough I can be a friend."

While Asami does not respond, her gaze falters.

"I'm know I'm not the most trustworthy – taking the fact that I abducted you into consideration. But I do truly want to cooperate with you."

"Hence all the sneaking around, kidnapping and terrorizing President Raiko?"

"Oh come on, you have to admit he deserved the visit I paid him."

Asami purses her lips in sardonic agreement.

"Look, my  _kidnapping_ you was the best method to achieve the results I wanted. I explained that to you already."

"That's the thing – for someone with all these secrets, you sure explain and share a lot."

"Again, kind of my job." O-Ren takes a calm sip of her tea.

"Right," Asami frowns. Then the wheels start churning.

Resolved, Asami fingers the edges of her cup and then inquires, "Then could I pay for your services?"

"…"

Asami eyes O-Ren and her shocked expression, waiting for a response.

Then Ashura laughs and genteelly sets her cup down onto the smooth lacquered surface of the table. Asami scowls internally at the frivolity of her behavior.

"Alright," O-Ren says, "How about I answer ten questions you might have for me to the best of my capacity in exchange for a favor."

"Which is?"

"I would appreciate it if you took the refugees and the children to Air Temple Island on my behalf. They might need someone to vouch for them."

"I'm not going to be attacked or anything, right?"

"Not at all. Should be fairly straightforward. So what would you like to know?"

Asami leans back, but her intentions lean over the table and almost challenges, "How do you know about me and Korra?"

"I already answered that," Ashura coolly replies, not taken aback by the Sato's display of polite aggression.

"I'm not satisfied with that answer. If anything, those instances would just indicate our friendship."

"Well then, I guess I can recognize a kindred spirit when I see one."

Asami cocks a brow, which makes O-Ren chuckle again.

"If you hadn't guessed already but I have the biggest celebrity crush on you. I think I even framed a picture of you that I cut out from an article. It's probably lying about somewhere."

Here, Asami balks, blushing faintly.

"And I had a female lover myself two years ago."

The young inventor chooses to accept that answer with a sigh and moves on. "How do you know Mako?"

"Well, I'm an information broker because my mother is a power broker who used to operate out of the United Republic. I was born in the suburbs," she subtly shrugs. "My mom had a thing for orphans too so she took a number under her wing and that was how I got involved with the two brothers that you know well and how those two got involved with the Triple Threats. Bolin and I actually dated right before he went pro but things ended soon after."

If Asami had been drinking her tea, she would have spit it out by now. "You and  _Bolin_?!"

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Asami gapes in wonder, unable to see Bolin and the masked she-anarchist as a viable couple.

Ashura shrugs. "He can be stunted in a lot of ways but when I looked at him…"

A pause – the severity of Ren's character subsides and she almost looks sentimental to Asami.

"…I couldn't help but feel as though – with him – we could laugh through anything. Even if his jokes suck," O-Ren tosses into the air.

Stupefied by this behavior, Asami blinks a couple times then asks, "Why did you two break up?"

"We were young," O-Ren says dispassionately as she shirks her lips.

"Oh-," Asami closes her eyes and scoffs, "- _kay._ " She decides to fill in the blanks when she gets back home. "Right."

"Fifth question?"

"What do you have against Mako? Why do you want  _him_? Considering that Bolin was your ex."

"Those are two questions but the first one informs the latter so I'll let it pass."

"How gracious of you," Asami groans.

"Not at all," O-Ren titters with a histrionic wave of her hand. "I don't need to confront Bolin because Mako is the one who ruined my life."

Asami suddenly tenses, "What?"

"Is that your next question?"

"You barely answered the question in the first place!"

O-Ren rolls her eyes, which pisses Asami off just slightly, then states, "Mako meddles and when he meddles, it typically reaps consequences that I have to face." A flash of anger appears and dissipates on Ashura's features then she phlegmatically states, "I want that to stop. Therefore, I wish to see him."

"Will you hurt him?"

"No, I shouldn't have to."

Asami winces internally, but this answer seems earnest. She reasons that she needs to know more than just why Ashura would want to "confront" Mako so she inquires, "Where is this island anyway? I've been trying to map it in my head for ages but I can't."

"Well yeah, you won't be able to. It's a lion-turtle," O-Ren says matter-of-factly. "I thought that was kind of obvious."

A beat.

"It's not," Asami rejoins defensively after a moment to soak that fact in. "I thought lion-turtles were legends."

"Yes and no. This lion turtle, Miss Sato, is the last one on earth. My mother's family has always included their lore in the family heritage so it was really amazing when I encountered him during a time of personal  _spiritual_  drought about a year ago; made a strong connection. Lion Turtles were the Ancient Guardians of humanity long ago so when I asked him to house the children and refugees I would find, he was willing. But if others find out he exists then hunters will too. The sooner we leave him the better."

Asami props herself up on one of her dainty hands and sips her tea with the other. "This is all kind of surreal," she mutters while raising her brow in disbelief.

"Indeed. But I'm sure your life has always been," O-Ren says cheekily yet guilelessly, which – again – leads Asami to wonder if the woman is or is not an asshole.

Next question. "Are there any more members of this commune of yours?"

"No. While I have some women and men under my command in Republic City, the forty or fifty you see here is everything. And nearly half of them are children – if you couldn't tell."

"I did, since seven of them slept on my limbs."

"Ha! Sorry about that. They love newcomers – especially pretty ones," at this, O-Ren leans in and gives Asami a sultry wink that throws the inventor into disbelief and another uncharacteristic blush.

"How- how many more questions do I have?" Asami sputters as she regains her composure, still incredulous.

"I honestly lost count." They both deadpan. "Let's say three more."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"To hide a burn."

"…Can I see it?"

"…" Ren looks away.

"If you don't want to-,"

"I'll show it to you," O-Ren tranquilly states as she undoes the black silk ribbons that tie the half-mask to her face.

After a muted but elongated breath, she takes it off and reveals a ghastly burn that stretches from her nose across the entirety of the right side of her face. Unlike the distinguishing scars of Chief Beifong and Lord Zuko – the ones that Asami are used to seeing, O-Ren's burn was fresher, more unpleasant to behold – wrinkling the skin with festering blisters and dried blood. Half of this woman's face was a canvas of nauseating deformity.

Asami cringes despite herself. She feels the twinge of disgust and subsequent guilt rush up her spine. "I'm sorry…I-,"

"I would rather not say how I got it so you can save your last question for something else," Ren smiles albeit soberly, positioning the mask back and tying the ribbons over her wispy brown hair.

Asami collects her thoughts, mad at herself for being superficial enough to actually cringe and gasp when O-Ren showed her the burn.

It takes a lengthy moment for her to breathe and finally ask, almost apologetically, "Who are you?"

"O-Ren Ashura, I was born twenty one years ago in Republic City. I traveled with my mother all over the world, reaping the benefits of her brokership. I studied at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls for my initial schooling and then at Ba Sing Se University, majoring in anthropology and art. My family comes from a line of sword-makers and users so I carry on that legacy while dabbling in calligraphy and painting as my hobbies. I typically work as my mother's assistant but for the past two years I have been travelling on my own and recently have been shielding children and refugees from the repercussions of Kuvira's conquests. I am currently single," she laughs. "My birth father and I have a distant but amiable relationship. And I have a younger brother."

When O-Ren utters the word  _brother_ , her features quail – she blinks, she swallows hard, she inhales sharply. That last sentence articulated so much more about this woman to Asami than her previous and fairly generous answers.

Ren stands up quickly, bows quickly and ambles over to the desk nestled far into the tent. "You should head down to the encampment. We'll be heading out within the hour. I believe I have kept you as my guest for a bit too long."

Asami Sato, at this point, concludes that more than being a villain, an asshole or a probable nice person, O-Ren Ashura was a  _person_.

* * *

Asami was tasked with caring for Lien – who has been taking a nap on her shoulder while they sit on the beaches of the island – as people pile pots, pans, bundles and boxes onto a fleet of small watercrafts that some of Ashura's "people" had steered there.

Jae-woo, like a little koala-mouse, clings onto the shoulders of O-Ren as she gives orders and guidance like a mother komodo hen.

"How old is he?" Asami asks when Ren sits besides her on a fallen tree. She situates Jae on her lap and his timid eyes fall heavy.

"Two and a half. Cute, isn't he?" O-Ren beams brightly as he dozes off.

"He seems almost too patient for a boy," Asami notes, comparing Jae's quiet and temperate demeanor to Meelo's – since Meelo was the only little boy she has ever really interacted with.

O-Ren clicks her tongue, "Yeah, I've been working on that. I'm worried he might be a pushover like his mother."

"He's not yours?"

"No, do I really look that old? I used to get mistaken as my brother's mother all the time," O-Ren sulks.

"You don't."

"Hmmm?"

"You don't look that old," Asami states, rather warmly with a semblance of a smile creeping onto her lips.

O-Ren glances wryly at Asami and tilts her head slightly off-kilter. "Hmm, I wonder what you actually think of me, Miss Sato."

Asami pauses, looking off into the distance as she thinks about it then says, "I don't think I dislike you."

"That's good to hear," O-Ren laughs.

After a moment, while zephyrs whisper past, Asami mutters, "Seems a bit lonely."

"What is?"

"This life you're living."

O-Ren purses her lips and points towards the busyness at the boats. "Even with the commune?"

"You insisted on leaving them."

"Good point. Well, it's something I've been working on," O-Ren sighs. "Miss Sa-,"

"Asami," she insists. "You can call me 'Asami.' You sound patronizing when you call me 'Miss Sato.'"

"Oh, sorry," O-Ren smiles apologetically, running a hand across her hair. "Well,  _Asami_ …could I ask you for yet  _another_  favor?"

The innovator-ess just waits for the continuation and frowns, disquieted and perturbed, when she hears the request.

With all the answers Asami has been given, more and more questions begin to unfold.


	4. Secrets from under the Veneer

**Chapter 4:**   _Secrets from under the veneer_

Unable to find any semblance of peace, Korra meditates under the azure pavilion of Air Temple Island. Her mind cannot focus and she groans in frustration even as nature quiets into dusk. She constantly thinks of Asami – her whereabouts, her safety. Her thoughts circle through concentration techniques that fail her. Focusing on Asami's energy is an impossibility, Korra's anxiety is making sure of that.

She tries to picture Asami's face, her bright eyes and painted lips, her waves of hair and the husky undertones of her voice, which the Avatar can imagine mouthing faintly, "Korra."

_Wait._

Korra – her eyes still closed- raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Korra!"

That can't just be in her head.

Then again, "Korra!"

Her eyes fly open and she turns briskly to and fro to find Asami. But all is quiet and still.

Warily, however, Korra stands and approaches the railing of the pavilion and peers out into the bay. She observes the palette of pastel colors across the horizon as the sun descends, cardinal crows and spirits that litter the skies and a fleet of ships that drag across the waters.

Korra squints.

Those ships are actually heading towards her.

Just as she is about to call for Tenzin, she sees her.

Well, she doesn't  _see_  her but she knows that the figure standing and waving on the motorboat leading the fleet is  _her_ Asami. The Avatar feels her body glow and render in absolute jubilation; it's as if she is in the Spirit World affecting the air and imbuing it with her joy because it seems like the world just brightened.

"Korra!"

Beckoning to her call, Korra wastes no time. She vaults herself over the railing, without even wasting a moment to grab her glider, descending down and through the air with conjured gusts then dives eagerly into the bay. Within mere moments, Korra has propelled herself to the side of the small seacraft. She catapults her body out of the water, not caring about being soaked, and plummets onto the refraining and shocked Asami.

"Wait! Korra! You're wet!" the inventor shouts in vain as Korra makes them tumble onto the deck of the boat.

Resisting the urge to kiss her over and over, Korra wraps her arms tightly around Asami's neck and mutters quickly, "You're okay." Then softly and slowly, "Thank the Spirits, you're okay."

Asami falters at the intensity of Korra's relief and it makes her smile. She shifts Korra's face to beset hers.

"Of course I'm okay," she murmurs then smirks, "I'm Asami Sato  _and_  the Avatar's partner. It's going to take more than being held hostage to affect me. And it shouldn't affect you either."

"I know but-," Korra lifts herself off and Asami follows.

"Korra, four years ago I made a decision to be by your side and that means that I need to be ready for whatever comes our way. And I am. But thank you for worrying about me. You're the best," Asami brushes Korra's wet hair aside and pecks her cheek.

Before Korra could muster an embarrassed response, another motorboat sidles up besides them and its driver shouts, "Sato! You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Asami responds and she and Korra help each other onto their feet. "This is Avatar Korra, she'll takes us up to the Temple."

Korra takes a look about and sees that the whole fleet has caught up and each boat is filled with men, women and a myriad of small children - all dressed in black robes.

The Avatar gently takes Asami's wrists and asks, bewildered, "What's going on?"

"I'm accompanying some refugees."

"From where?"

"Well, from  _who_  might be more appropriate to answer."

"Who?"

Asami sighs and glances at her girlfriend with an edgy smile. "I've got a  _lot_ to tell you and I think President Raiko does too."

* * *

 Lin destroys one of President Raiko's lamps in his office at City Hall in response to hearing about O-Ren's request to have Mako delivered to her. Then calmly says, "Ashura's certainly making a statement. We can't just let her walk all over us, especially now."

Mako – the only one not shocked by Beifong's display of serene violence – asserts, "I'm not going to meet her."

"Why not?" Asami asks. "She's going to hurt you."

"How do you know that?" Mako retorts.

"She gave me her word," Asami ripostes, trying to quell her frustrations with the visibly increasingly frustrated Mako. "She's actually pretty polite."

"Polite for a sociopath who kidnapped you," Korra almost bellows. "Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not. I'm making a point. Ashura's not the type of person to harm people without reason."

"You don't know her like I do. Like  _we_ do," Mako says emphatically despite Bolin not being present.

Bolin, after hearing about O-Ren's involvement, froze and darkened in a way that his friends had never seen him before. He excused himself from meeting with President Raiko and ventured off into the city alone – even without Pabu.

President Raiko, after mourning the destruction of his second favorite lamp, declares, "Mako, you don't understand. This is the only way we can move on. She has absolute control over the subcontractors and I don't know how. Even with Asami back, construction firms are refusing to build. O-Ren is making sure we cannot move forward unless you meet with her. Mako, we need to give the people their homes back and I have my hands tied."

Mako remains silent.

Then Korra puts forward a query that has been on her mind, "Why does she even want you?"

The young man flinches, just slightly, then mutters, "I don't know."

Korra scowls, "Then we're leaving." Then the Avatar takes her leave, grabbing Asami's wrist and pulling her out of the office with her glider firmly in her other hand.

"Korra-?" Asami shouts as Korra drags her through the halls. Again, "Korra!" but Korra continues on with each insistent stomp. When they reach the main steps, Asami finally whips her hand away. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Korra swerves around. "I'm tired of waiting. So I'm going to talk to Bolin and actually get answers. Mako's obviously hiding something from us and-," she sighs, relinquishing her frustrations out to the air, "-I know that I need to be patient and that we should think this through but nothing is going to happen unless we do something," she finishes placidly.

The Avatar tenderly reaches out her hand for Asami to take; her eyes beckon with care.

Asami takes it delicately and steps down.

"I'm sorry I stormed off," Korra murmurs. "But you heard what Raiko said and I can't stand that she kidnapped you."

"Korra. I'm here, safe and sound." Asami is about to reach up and cup Korra's cheek but then Mako calls after them.

"Korra!" he shouts.

Asami instantly retracts her hand and steps away from a disgruntled Korra.

Mako states sternly from upon the steps, "I'm not going to let you bombard my brother. He's too troubled already. He doesn't need to say anything."

"I don't need to say anything about what?" Bolin joins them from the square in unassuming steps; he still looks doleful. He squints ever so slightly, wondering why everyone seemed so on edge. "What's going on?"

"You guys are keeping something from us," Korra begins, trying to employ a composed tone. "…and that's not helping anything."

"I could say the same for you. Why is it that you're only getting mad at us?" Mako rejoins defensively, rushing down the steps and standing besides his brother. "Besides, you guys are obviously hiding something too."

Korra blinks. Asami winces.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Mako huffs and throws his hand, "What's going on with you two?"

Just as an uncomfortable silence descends, Bolin jumps and says, "Let's go get some noodles!"

* * *

Turns out that going out for noodles was a good decision.

Team Avatar sits around a small dinky table at a restaurant that survived the battle and despite starting off in awkward silence, the four began to fall into old habits and eventually they chuckle and slurp (except for Asami – who is as classy as f*ck and who does not slurp).

Fortunately for this moment, Wu could not interrupt the nostalgic dynamic as he had been called to help put the governmental transition in order in the Earth Kingdom. (But he's mostly been trying to transition the name of the Earth Kingdom into "Earth-Land" …which hasn't been happening)

"So no secrets. We spill everything," Korra asserts as she finishes up her bowl. Asami frowns just slightly at this – she is always amazed at how fast Korra eats. She looks dejectedly at her own bowl, still practically filled.

"Fine, so wanna tell us what's going on between you  _girls_?" Mako mutters, pointing his chopsticks at the two of them.

Korra glowers at how Mako says "girls" but then sighs, leaning back into her chair. At the prospect of revealing their relationship, Korra blushes through her grimace but then Asami takes her hand and gives her a reassuring nudge.

Korra smiles lovingly back then reveals to the two brothers, "Asami and I are dating.  _Each other_."

Mako blinks. "Really?!"

"Can girls do that?"

"Yes, Bolin, they can," Asami graciously half-smiles.

"Ok…," Bolin takes another big bite and swallows. Then his face contorts as he asks, "So do you guys… _you know_ ,"

"More than what both of us ever did with Mako," Asami smirks triumphantly as said ex-boyfriend turns beat red, slumping his shoulders and almost dropping his chopstick into his bowl.

"Well, I think that's awesome!" Bolin shouts gleefully after wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Congrats! "

"Thanks, Bolin," Korra gives him her lopsided grin. "But we still haven't really told anyone yet so-,"

"Why not?"

"Because they're both  _girls_ , bro," Mako attempts to explain – with some bitterness perhaps in his tone, subtle enough for only Asami to detect with a cocked brow.

Bolin looks bewildered. "I don't get it. What does that have to do with it?"

"Well, what would you think if I started dating a guy?"

"But aren't you and Wu  _totally_ a thing?" Korra remarks cuttingly with a gloating smirk.

Asami chuckles into her hand and Bolin almost chokes on a mix of noodles and laughter.

Mako flares a bright and indignant red. "Korra!"

As the firebender rants off to the Avatar about appropriate public behavior and boundaries and as Korra blows raspberries back, Bolin whispers to Asami behind his palm, "So is it because there aren't other girl couples?"

"Something like that," Asami explains quietly. "It's kind of considered a taboo."

"Oh, yeah, I see that. So you guys planning on keeping this a secret?"

"For now. We might reveal it to others eventually but it's probably best if we just keep it between the four of us."

"Right. Gotcha," Bolin winks and returns to his second bowl. Asami grins and then watches Mako and Korra still bicker. And she knows.

Mako is still in love with Korra.

* * *

 

After a few minutes, Asami notices Korra fidgeting and glancing at the large menu plastered on the wall and offers the last portion of her bowl to her.

"Really?" Korra asks, her eyes expressing her delight.

"You're still hungry, right? I'm already full," Asami grins, sliding her bowl in front of Korra and taking Korra's empty one to place in front of her.

"You are  _seriously_ the best," Korra shouts as she reaches over and hugs her girlfriend.

"Aww," Bolin sings.

"Yeah, real sweet," Mako mutters – again, flagging Asami's attention. He goes on, "Can we get down to business? Asami," he turns to her, in total "cop" mode. "What did you learn from Ashura that you might not have mentioned to Raiko and Chief Beifong earlier?"

"Well, other than the fact that she wears a mask and that she likes oolong tea and little kids, I relayed everything I could. But Bolin…" She looks sympathetically at the earthbender who becomes veiled in an uncharacteristic aura of gravity. "She mentioned you and …I'm sorry."

His darkened features make everyone anxious.

"Bolin? You ok?" Korra asks.

"Yeah," he forces a smile. "I'll be fine."

The Avatar nods slowly then turns to the elder brother and questions, "Mako, you know why she wants you though, don't you? There's something you're not telling us."

Mako rubs his temples as he huffs. "It might be because of  _that_. But I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything."

"Because of what?" Korra furthers.

"Right before I started working for Wu, about a year ago, I tracked some perps down to a trade-off." He crosses his arms. "The whole thing went awry and I had to intervene. Ren turned out to be one of the facilitators – she distracted me to let the other guys get away; I confronted her and we got to the point where things got physical."

"You didn't think this information might have been important earlier?" Korra argues.

"I know but again I don't see how that would be motive enough for her to single me out," he defensively claims, gesturing with vehement hands. "She's not the type who gets all worked up about minor scraps."

Asami shifts anxiously in her seat then asks, "Mako, did you attack her face?"

"What? I don't know. She jumped off one of the city bridges during the fight and I attacked after her but I assumed I didn't make contact. Maybe I did…why?"

"She has a really bad burn on the right side of her face that she covers with her mask," Asami almost cringes as she recalls the deformity, "It's horrible and probably painful enough to warrant vengeance."

Realization dawns on everyone.

"Shit." Mako's head drops down onto the wooden table.

"Well, now we know she's looking for revenge," Korra comments gravely.

Mako throws his hands into the air. "She was escaping! How was I-?!"

"It was her face, Mako," Asami mutters at length. "And she'll probably have it for the rest of her life."

He sighs and buries himself into his hands, "Great."

Bolin pats him on the back despite appearing to be just as somber as Mako. Korra reaches through the empty bowls and cups to place a reassuring hand in front of him.

"We'll figure this out, Mako," she promises with a smile, which Mako awkwardly returns.

Asami notes the quick flicker of gentle affection that dance across his eyes – the flicker she would only see whenever he looked at Korra. She was never bitter about how those flickers never danced for her but she  _is_  upset that they dance in his eyes now – now, when he looks at the Korra who is  _her_ partner.

So while Korra divulges her plan to trick Ashura tomorrow, Asami foresees a little heart-to-heart with her ex-boyfriend.


	5. Severing Earth from Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little disclaimer – there is going to be quite a bit of emotional conflict because that's how I see the Krew playing out the series of interpersonal issues we never really get to see worked out completely onscreen.
> 
> Firstly, I picture Asami as foundationally good-natured, more so than any other character in the series – which makes her so great for Korra. But I also see her as exceptionally assertive. I can foresee these two aspects of her character clashing, especially and potentially when it comes to Mako. Mako needs to be confronted and since Asami is human, she has probably subtly tried to deal with her issues with him for a long time on her own while maintaining an amicable relationship with him externally.
> 
> And honestly, I want Mako to finally come to terms with the mistakes he has made in his past. This is the main reason why I'm writing this (except for the Korrasami tidbits because Korrasami gives me life). I know his character developed to a good point by the finale but I am thirsting for more. So I decided to make it happen on my own terms.
> 
> So how I write about the Krew may come off as them being bitter, especially in this chapter, but I want to write them as them being human, of finally dealing with their issues in a way, and confronting each other as peers and as friends – which, of course, reaps plenty of drama.
> 
> I know I have a lot to improve in the writing department but I really appreciate the constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy where I take this fic!
> 
> Also, I'm surprised no one got the references to Kill Bill and Lady Snowblood. Lucy Liu is the goddess I emulate.

**Chapter 5:** _Severing Earth from Sky_

Asami takes a big breath and then knocks on the wood paneling of the door to Mako's temporary room on Air Temple Island.

"Mako?" she asks through the rice paper and then sees shadows swell behind the thin cream overlay. "It's Asami."

The door slides open and Mako welcomes her, dressed in his typical boxers and tank set, with confusion on his face. "Hey," he says at length then sticks his thumb out behind him. "I was just on my way to meet up with Chief Beifong."

"I know but could you spare a few minutes?"

"Sure, what's up?" He sidesteps to let her in. Then he coerces a laugh from his throat, "Does Korra know you're here?"

Asami crosses her arms, stepping in front of the wooden armoire while Mako motions towards the raised futon for her to sit. She refuses politely with a raised hand.

The young CEO looks towards the tatami floors for a moment, articulating her thoughts then finally up at him and mutters, "She knows I'm here. She's already at City Hall with Raiko."

He notices her discomfort. "Something wrong?"

Asami shifts her weight and her eyes, partially lamenting the words that will follow. "I know you're still in love with Korra."

Mako reacts with half-uttered bafflement. "What?" he finally manages to say.

"You look at her in the same way you used to. I know you're trying to be happy for us but…" She takes a large breath and asserts solemnly, "You got another thing coming if you think you could win her back –  _especially_ from me."

"I - I'm not," he tries to laugh.

"Don't lie to me, Mako. It never turns out well."

He scoffs; astonished at the series of unwarranted confrontations he has been dealing with lately.

"Okay, fine," he ultimately admits, "Maybe I still do love Korra. And maybe I thought after all this time we could somehow be back together in some way. But she's with  _you_ ," he gestures to her, almost vehemently. "Asami, I know that and I'm going to  ** _respect_** that because …" He swallows and softens. "As much as I hate to admit it, she looks way happier with you than she ever was with me."

Gently and somewhat remorsefully, Asami still stringently states, "She is. And I appreciate what you're trying to do but we both know you have trouble keeping your emotions in check."

"I-! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that like before, your love for Korra is going to affect how we – how all of us – interact. She still loves you but as a friend. I'm just worried you're going to let it get to your head because if that's the case, I am not going to compete with you. Korra isn't a prize. She is  _my_  partner."

"I'm not treating her like one," Mako asserts, stepping forthright.

"I know but you did before and you might again, considering that she and I both used to date you." She is still crossing her arms and her shoulders crouch in but her words and her gaze are perhaps even more forthright.

Mako absorbs her words with shamed ire. He whips away from her and storms across the room, silently shouting at himself to remain calm, to not feel challenged, to remember that these women  _are_  his friends despite. Then the soft inkling of  _maybe she's right_  wafts about.

Understanding finally emerges through his anger and he stares at Asami despondently and almost betrayed. "You don't trust me," he mutters.

Asami sighs from her position across the room, "I've stopped trusting you after the Civil War. You're still my friend and I care deeply for you but you have to admit that after everything that's happened between us – there are going to be some misgivings. I trust you with my life  _on the field_ but not with highly emotional situations."

"I –,"

"I'm sorry that I have to be harsh but I need to make sure you know what boundaries are in place before you do anything  _unwise_."

Mako is mortified. "I can't believe you're saying this…I-."

"What? You don't think you deserve it?" Her bright green eyes suddenly flare but only for a moment. She stands before him as her typical composed self, like a silent challenge.

He jolts. His lips part to retort but only noiseless abasement parts his body. His stance degrades into melancholy.

Asami tries reaching out to him but retracts at the last second. "I'm sorry for being unkind about this," she says softly. "But I don't think you'll ever know the extent of how your actions were unkind to me. And the last thing I want is for all of this to affect Korra."

"…Why now? Why say all of this  _now_? Instead of four years ago when I probably deserved it." Mako rejoins. His face expresses his warped emotions – anger, shame, guilt – all in his eyes and brows.

"Because you wouldn't have listened back then. You might have heard everything I said but you would have taken it badly. And you just got started with Korra, I didn't want to intrude. Make it seem that I was bitter."

"But you are."

"You treated me like sh*t," she retorts matter-of-factly, "but I dealt with it because I made my choice to be on  _Team Avatar_ and I somewhat blamed myself for how things ended between us. It took me a while to realize what was actually wrong and now that Korra and I are together," she sighs arduously. "I want closure."

Mako parts his lips but he only heaves silently.

Asami continues, "You've matured, Mako, you're a better person in a lot of ways and I know that. That's why I still consider you a great friend. I just…I just don't think I can ever trust you with Korra – now that she's  _this_  involved in my life. I want her to be happy and I want her to be with me..." Asami looks up at him desperately, "Because I only have her."

This comment makes him more upset than anything else. "You know that's not true," Mako responds solemnly, his voice is unyielding but everything internal wavers.

Asami can only wordlessly retort with unspoken truths–  _that Mako will never understand the loneliness she feels._

So instead she mutters, "Maybe I'm being paranoid or oversensitive but I have had a lot of things to work through lately. I hope you understand."

"Asami, I-,"

"I should get going." Asami spurs herself forward to the door and helps herself to the door.

Mako's mind is too muddled for him to do or say anything to stop her.

Before she steps out, Asami asides to him, "O-Ren is still going to get you. I've tried talking to Korra but she and Beifong seem adamant in not handing you over. But she is going to get you – I don't know how but she will. She's resourceful and I guess she's vengeful too. But just…  _listen_ to her, ok?"

When the door slide closed with a muted clap against the frame, Mako descends onto his cot with a sigh, marinating in his thoughts until finally he gets up and dresses himself.

* * *

A few hours before noon, Mako trudges out onto the cloisters of the Temple, overlooking into the crowded courtyard of the Temple. He is dressed as a metalbending police officer with a clunky helmet over his patted hair. The humidity seems to intensify under his helmet as soon as he steps out into the open.

The day is musky with fog and dew, grey and muffled. A large thunderstorm screamed through United Republic the night before. Thankfully, the storm did minimal damage to the temporary facilities holding the city refugees. But, the large number of displaced persons taking up asylum on Air Temple Island has forced the Air acolytes and the Airbenders to hustle and bustle about in order to keep everyone satisfied.

Mako offered to give up the room but Pema insisted since all of the city inns and hotels were either destroyed during the battle with Kuvira's giant Mecha-Colossus or completely full with even more displaced persons.

But he was never one for crowds and typically, Air Temple Island isn't a place for crowds either. So Mako is seriously contemplating having Bolin just bend him a hut in the mountains to "get away from it all."

With the weather, his wear, his mood and the nattering of the throng, Mako feels as though his senses are dulled. He eventually joins Chief Beifong and security personnel of five metalbending officers waiting for him down at the docks.

"You ready?" Lin staunchly asks.

"I guess," Mako mutters back. His mind still ruminates on Asami and her words.

Beifong simply nods then she and the other officers arrange themselves around Mako as they walk with him onto a ferry then onto the city streets, expertly disguised as a typical patrol team. Meanwhile, a Police Airship floats above as a decoy to arrive at City Hall at noon and lure Ashura to the roof where Korra and Bolin will wait in ambush.

As Mako and the guards walk through the streets of Republic City through the strewn rubble and ash, the fog condenses around them. In the distance, City Hall dissipates in the mist even though they walk towards it. The fog continues to thicken and thickens still.

Mako coughs then stops mid-step. The fog is artificial, he realizes.

"Chief, the-!"

"You haven't changed a bit, have you, Mako?" O-Ren's voice echoes about them.

Beifong and the officers instantly arm themselves with readied blades bended at their wrists, taking defensive maneuvers around Mako, who himself falls into a stance, prepared to strike into the haze.

"But seriously? A personnel detail? Wow," she laughs. "Still a coward through and through."

The air abruptly parts above them and Mako senses a presence, looking up to see a robed figure atop of a nearby building – a black air glider in hand.

"You never cease to be  _utterly_  predictable," O-Ren asserts from her perch, her free hand outstretched to keep the mist at bay. And although she stands stories above him, Mako knows she is smirking down.

"Ren," he mutters, registering his shock at the ability of hers that he never knew she had or obtained.

"She's an airbender!" Beifong shouts, and partially questions.

She slings her metal cables up towards Ashura, halfway up the building. The metal crushes into the concrete. Three other officers follow suit; the clang and the sharp clinks of scouring metal sing in the air.

And as Mako watches, the ground beneath him suddenly gives way.

Through a bended sinkhole, he plummets, without even the time to reach out or yelp. The last thing he hears is Ren's laughter reverberating through his ears; the last thing he sees is her figure cloaked in ominous black.

And in less than an instant, all is dark.

He plummets down and down, shouting out into the pitch air and flailing to grab onto something. Then he snaps himself into a stratagem and bends flames from his soles and hands, giving him just enough lift and light to latch onto a small protruding rock in the giant earthly orifice. His strength almost gives way and his eyes falter despite the light he provides for himself.

 _The fog was poisoned_ , he concludes and wills his arms to continue grappling on as he dangles.

The earth then quakes and rumbles around him and he realizes that the hole is quickly collapsing onto him from above and closing up from below, rapidly filling the last bits of air he has left.

Almost immediately, hard soil engulfs Mako like quicksand. He thrashes about but his flames and limbs are weak and futile against the inundating terrain. With one last roar, Mako succumbs to the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (2.0): Asami is a goddess for still remaining as a friend to Mako, but realistically I still feel that she would still hold some bitterness even after all this time. She is human after all. So I have her apologize to Mako even though she has every right to be upset. It's something I always do and I always regret. She may be a little OOC in this chapter but thanks for reading anyways!


End file.
